


Happy Easter

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: The Undertale crew experience Easter for the first time on the surface!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot! (sorry that it's very short.)
> 
> Happy Easter, everyone!
> 
> Also, sorry for the bad puns, I can't make puns >~<

"SO, WE HAVE TO FIND AND COLLECT AS MANY TINY EGGS AS WE CAN FIND?" Papyrus asked, and Frisk nodded, smiling.

"What can we win, darling?" Mettaton asked curiously.

"Mettaton, not every activity is about winning something," Undyne said, glaring at the robot.

"Well, actually, you can win a giant chocolate bunny!" Frisk said, and everyone looked at them, blinking. Frisk giggled and pointed at the stage, where stood a big bunny statue (with the height from half of Frisk), made of chocolate.

"WOWIE!!" Papyrus said excitedly - making some people nearby look at the group of monsters - as he jumped up and down a bit.

Alphys murmured something, moving to stand behind Undyne, trying to hide. Undyne blinked down at her. "You okay, Alphy?" She asked, and Alphys nodded.

"Ev-everyone is j-just... staring at us i-in some k-kind of w-way..." Alphys said quietly. Undyne looked around, noting that, indeed, everyone was looking at them like they were eccentric or somethng. They were monsters, after all, on the surface. Undyne huffed and narrowed her eye, pulling her girlfriend closer to herself.

"Fucking what?!" She roared, making some people jump and look away immediately. Mettaton sighed, glaring at Undyne.

"Watch your language, fish lady," he said, and Undyne's eye shot to him.

"Shut up, stupid toaster," she threw back at him, and Alphys pulled at both their arms, hoping to remind them that they had made a promise to keep it nice today.

"UNDYNE AND METTATON, PLEASE DO KEEP IT NICE! I DON'T WANT MY BEST FRIEND AND BOYFRIEND TO FIGHT ON A DAY LIKE THIS! OR EVER!" Papyrus broke in, making Undyne and Mettaton sigh and look away from the other.

"shouldn't we start looking already?" sans asked, and Frisk shook their head. 

"No, we have to wait until they give the start signal, because else it'd be unfair to the others," Frisk explained, and everyone made a humming sound in agreement.

* * *

When the start signal sounded, everyone, kids, parents, monsters, went to look for eggs.

"Fuhuhu, we've got one!" Undyne said, handing the coloured egg to her girlfriend to put it in their basket. Alphys smiled shyly. 

"Y-you've got one, I-I didn't really... do anything..." Alphys said, trailing off. Undyne shook her head and picked Alphys up in her arms, grinning.

"Nah, you helped me a lot, Alphy," Undyne said. Alphys wanted to argue with her that all she had done was stand next to her and doing nothing, but Undyne cut her girlfriend off a gentle reassuring kiss, something that made the smaller monster blush, despite the fact that she kissed back and even added a little to it, something that made Undyne blush instead.

"PLEASE IMPLEMENT YOUR KISSING-SESSIONS SOMEWHERE ELSE, UNDYNE!" Papyrus said, walking past them to pick up another egg from a bush, making Undyne and Alphys pull away from their kiss, both their faces red, silly smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Papy, darling, it's not like we don't kiss in front of our friends, is it?" Mettaton said, sliding an arm around Papyrus' shoulders, whose cheekbones dusted a bit orange.

"N-NO, THAT IS TRUE," he stuttered, making Mettaton chuckle, before he planted a kiss on Papyrus' teeth, the blush on his cheekbones deepening.

Undyne and sans shared a look, before sans turned around, looking for Frisk. But when his eyesockets fell on Frisk, who was sitting on the ground, being towered over by two laughing boys, he growled. With his left iris flaming blue/yellowish, he teleported to Frisk's side, helping them up. He then glared at the two boys, his eyesockets void-black. The two boys immediately shut up by the presence of the big skeleton monster. 

"w h a t   d o   y o u   t h i n k   y o u ' r e   d o i n g ?" sans asked, his voice a growl. The two boys gulped.

"W-we... took their eggs..." Said the boy with brown hair, his gaze lowered to the ground.

"and why would you even do that?" sans asked, narrowing one eyesocket, his irises back, now.

"They just have so many, w-we thought they wouldn't mind to share with us!" The other boy said.

"give the eggs back, and stop bothering  and stealing from others," sans said, and the boys nodded, doing as told so and giving Frisk their eggs back, before walking away. sans turned to Frisk, handing them their basket back. "you ok, kiddo?" He asked, and Frisk nodded, rubbing their eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay... Thanks, sans," Frisk said, hugging their friend. sans sighed and hugged them back.

"nah's okay. it's what friends do," he said, and Frisk nodded, smiling a bit.

"Would you like to go look for eggs together?"

"hmm, i'm not sure, frisk," he said, his grin widening.

"Aww, please?" Frisk pleaded, holding their tangled hands in front of their chest.

"hey, it's alright, you don't have to b _egg_ for it," sans said, chuckling, and Frisk giggled at his pun.

"Very punny, sans," Frisk said, something that made sans grin even wider.

"hehe, you're getting there, kid," he said.

"Well, I have an _egg_ xcellent teacher!" Frisk said, something that made sans laugh softly.

"HUMAN, PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE MY LAZY BROTHER TO MAKE MORE HORRIBLE PUNS!!" Papyrus said, annoyed.

"aww, come on paps, i'm not a lazy _bones,_ " sans said, winking at his brother.

"SAANSS!! STOP THAT!!" 

"oh, does it feel like a  _pun_ ishment to you?" sans asked, and Frisk snickered.

"YES. YES IT DOES." Papyrus answered simply, before walking away again. sans and Frisk laughed, watching him walk away to look for eggs instead.

"welp, wanna look for eggs?" sans asked, and Frisk nodded, making sans grin wider as they went to look for more eggs.

* * *

"twenty five... twenty six... wow, we've collected a lot of eggs, guys," sans said, counting all the eggs they had collected at the end of the competition.

"Nice!" Undyne said, high-fiving Papyrus. Alphys smiled brightly, and Frisk was grinning, as Mettaton was counting with sans.

"Yes, we did, indeed. Good job, everyone," Mettaton said, making sans and Undyne blink at him. "What?" He asked, catching their looks. " _What?_ I can be nice _too_ , you know," he said, huffing a little. sans chuckled and Undyne rolled her eye, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, now we have to hand in all of the eggs there," said Frisk, pointing at a table with a man sitting at it.

When the group of monsters, a famous robot, and one single human child, arrived at the table, the man behind it paled and stiffened in is seat.

"GOOD DAY, SIR! WE HAVE PARTICIPATED AT THIS COMPETITION AND WE ARE NOW HERE TO DELIVER YOU ALL OF THE EGGS WE HAVE COLLECTED!" Papyrus said as he put the basket on the table, and the man flinched a bit.

"T-thank you for participating," the man said, taking the basket and counting the eggs.

* * *

 After all the countings, the results came in, and unfortunately, they hadn't won, but they didn't care.

They had fun, and that's what it is about.

And they looked forward to next year.

 

 

~~The end~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment with your opinion about it, tips or other things!


End file.
